Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device, a wearable device and a method of controlling therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protocol and the like, which are required when data are interworking in each device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile device (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet PC etc.) capable of performing various functions has already been introduced in worldwide. Recently, a wearable device is highlighted. Sometimes, those skilled in the art use such a terminology as a wearable computer instead of such a terminology as the wearable device.
The wearable device corresponds to such a computer of a wearable form as glasses, watch, clothes and the like. The wearable device has a merit in that detail information on surrounding environment is able to collect a body transformation of a person in real time and constantly. For example, a smart glasses is able to record all surrounding information met a user's eye and a smart underwear can consistently collect bio-signal such as body temperature, heart beat and the like.
And, data communication is enabled between the wearable device and the mobile device through short range communication (e.g., Bluetooth, etc.).
However, it is still unable to provide a user with a more enhanced function in a manner of interworking the wearable device and the mobile device, yet. For example, in order for a user to perform a different function of the mobile device while talking on the phone using the mobile device, there was a problem in that the user has no choice but to temporarily terminate the phone call.